


You’re The Greatest Wonder in My Universe

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe in space, F/F, I know what it involves to get to space, Inspired by Kendrick's joke tweet that PP3 starts with Beca and Chloe in space, Random - Freeform, but lets just ignore it all, romance at it's finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: Based on Kendrick's tweet that PP3 starts with Beca and Chloe in space... just with more romance.





	You’re The Greatest Wonder in My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is basically completely random. It is actually based off of Kendrick’s joke tweet that PP3 would start off with Beca and Chloe in space. THE ART IS MINE. However, the characters belong to the wonderful Kay Cannon.
> 
> Yeah I know how much training and whatever is necessary to get to space, but let's just ignore all that and focus on the actual "already in space" part.

 

Darkness.

 

That was the only thing that could be seen for hundreds of thousands of miles.

 

Endless vast amounts of nothing.

 

A sea of black, the end of which is untraceable to the human eye... or any kind of eye.

 

Specks of white were dotted in most directions, too many to count, and flickering as though they were lit candles from afar. It was extraordinary, and yet, not even dreams could prepare you for the reality.

 

Beca gazed around her in absolute awe and wonder. Ever since she was young enough to know what space was, with the countless number of Nasa or Planet Earth documentaries she would watch growing up... she had always wondered. Seeing Earth from just outside of its Stratosphere was mesmerising... even finding the words to describe what she was seeing was difficult.

 

She’d re-watch, over and over, Neil Armstrong’s first steps on the Moon, and imagine what she would see had she been in his shoes; imagine what Earth would look like from an astronaut's perspective... and yet, here she was. Maybe not quite on the Moon, but seeing the Earth from where she was currently suited up and floating, she knew that this was a once in a lifetime experience.

 

Beca was almost tempted to say that it was the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen, but let’s be honest, that would be the biggest lie she’d ever have told. It was certainly ‘ _almost_ ’ the most breathtaking sight. That honour actually belonged to something else... someone else... and that someone was currently drifting just a few metres in front of her, also in awe of the view she had been presented with first hand.

 

Chloe Beale. Her best friend; her secret love, and the most trusted person in her life. It’s hard to imagine that they were both currently hundreds of thousands of metres from the very ground they had once stood, not too long ago. Away from all forms of life; away from all of their responsibilities, cares, and just... far away from anything that didn’t much matter to them at this moment.

 

It’s funny. The brunette had told Chloe, not even a few moments ago, about her fear of heights. "God made me short for a reason." She had said gruffly, Chloe's melodious laughter following shortly after. And yet, here she was.

 

"Chlo-" Beca started before cutting herself off; the view in front of her was simply too breathtaking for her to continue her sentence. She wasn’t even capable of formulating her thoughts, let alone speak them.

 

"Yeah Becs?" Chloe casually replied; her voice no less chirpy than usual. It was as though she experienced this sort of phenomena every day.

 

Beca found herself unable to respond... again. Chloe had inched her head towards her and the sight of her redhead beaming at her... it was enough to render Beca’s heart firmly in her throat. The beautiful sky-blue colour of her eyes was far more extraordinary than the sapphire blue of the oceans from directly behind her, partly hidden by a firm blanket of clouds.

 

The brunette was aware of the effect the redhead had always had on her, but right here, in this moment, Beca completely forgot about where they were and put all of her focus on Chloe.

 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, the younger girl smiled at Chloe; a beautiful and genuine smile that no one else had ever been fortunate enough to see.

 

It wasn’t often that Chloe saw this special _Beca smile_ , and whenever she could, she would savour the moment and cherish the fact that only she could bring about this particularly rare smile. There was this... childish wonder... that could be seen from the depths of Beca's stormy eyes, and to know that only Chloe was privy to it... it never failed to make her heart beat that much faster.

 

Beca chuckled loudly before jokingly stating into the headset that connected the two of them, "I think you and I have very different ideas of what a ‘ _shuttle_ ’ is, Chlo... not that I'm complaining, but this nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you meant shuttle BUS!!"

 

Chloe giggled, the angelic sound echoing in the brunette's ears. It was at times like this that Beca realised she would do anything for Chloe... even if that meant travelling to frickin SPACE. They were there together, after all, and that was the most important thing; she wouldn't have it any other way. She’d have murdered anyone else had they pulled this trick on her.

 

Chloe sniggered once more before coyly replying, "Well, I did tell you that when I finally took you out on a date, it’d be out of this world...” she trailed off with a sly smirk on her lips, causing Beca to burst out in loud laughter.

 

“Plus, now I have an actual reason to tell you that your ass is out of this world!"

 

The two girls burst into laughter once more, both knowing the truth behind Chloe's statement. The redhead always enjoyed teasing the younger girl; more often than not, her flirtatious comments resulted in the brunette blushing. It was Chloe's favourite activity, making Beca flustered with her womanly wiles. It was one of Beca’s most endearing qualities, in addition to that, she loves Beca, and knowing that Beca is flushed because of her... well... it was quite honestly the best feeling.

 

"This is amazing, Chlo..." Beca mused, still awestruck. "I used to dream of being up here; seeing our planet in its entirety, in amidst the sea of a billion stars... although I gotta say I'm disappointed that the stars aren't surrounding me like in my dreams."

 

Chloe gazed back at Beca in complete adoration, finding the younger girl's words more touching than she’d thought possible. It wasn’t very often that the younger girl opened up about something personal to her childhood. It was this childish innocence that had been absent for so long, and very very rarely showed itself, that Chloe almost felt as though she were seeing things.

 

Taking a deep breath, Chloe drifted a little closer to her best friend. “Becs, MY soon-to-be-1st-Class-Hollywood-Music-Producer-And-DJ-Extraordinaire..." She paused for dramatic effect, before her tone changed to one filled with sincerity. "You're so talented that within a few years, you'll be surrounded by all the STARS!"

 

Beca laughed at Chloe's pun, although she could detect a hint of sadness in her tone, as if Chloe were thinking that she wouldn't be a part of Beca's future... the thought was ridiculous. A future without Chloe would not be a future worth living.

 

Chloe continued, her voice more pensive this time. "It makes me sad... people never seem to realise what they have. It makes me sad because they take what they have for granted, and they never know for how long they'll have it. Things happen, situations change... people change."

 

Beca listened quietly. She could tell that this was something Chloe needed to say.

 

"Up here looking down, not only at our planet... a planet, which I might add, people are destroying because of their ignorance. But, people don't seem to appreciate this... beauty. This... extra-ordinariness. I turn my head and I can see the stars, billions of light years away... gleaming with so much hope, so much possibility. There are galaxies; so many that I can't even count them... just... there’s so much mystery waiting to be discovered... It actually reminds me of you."

 

Beca blinked. She did not see that coming.

 

"Me?" She repeated in disbelief.

 

"Yes you." Chloe had floated much closer to the brunette, trying to find the courage to say what she'd be wanting to say for a long time.

 

"You have lived your life believing that no one appreciates you... that they take you for granted; your father mostly... but you taught yourself from a young age to not let people close, for the likelihood of you getting hurt was high. You are the biggest mystery in the universe to me, and there is nothing I want more than to be the one person you let into your heart. Here in outer space, of all places, I want to tell you that you are more extraordinary than every single wonder in the universe."

 

Beca felt her heart stop. Was Chloe really going to-

 

"I want to be in your future, Beca. I always have. After watching you fumble your way through a relationship with Jesse, you always came to me at the end of the day when you were upset, excited, or anxious... I'd get a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a bottle of wine, and we'd stay cuddled in each other’s arms until we woke up the next morning. We've already been together for years, but now we could put a label on us... if you want. What I'm trying to say, is that, Rebeca Mitchell... I love you. I’m in love with every little bit of sarcasm and mystery that makes you who you are. And I would wait an eternity if that meant you’d let me be the one to show you.”

 

Sniffling slightly with such a lot of emotion clouding her mind, Beca took a deep breath to digest what had just been said. Added to the fact that Chloe was looking at her with so much hope in her eyes, her words were the most beautiful she had ever heard in her life.

 

“There are so many stars in the universe that it is physically impossible to calculate precisely the exact number in existence.” Beca breathed out after a moment’s thought.

 

Chloe blinked slowly, unsure as to whether the brunette had actually heard her confession.

 

“They are not constant, but ever changing. The stars we see aren’t actually alive, but are already dead; what we see is their life through time, so to speak. We see them now, for everything that they once were when they were alive.” Beca turned to look at Chloe, smirking slightly at the baffled look on her face.

 

“My point is that everything about space and the universe remains uncertain. It is mostly made up of speculation and a helluva lot of mathematical calculations and proof... and even then, uncertainty remains the only common result. The world itself is full of doubt and mystery... and yet, you, Chloe Beale, are the only thing I am certain about. My life literally had no actual meaning before I met you, and yet, you showed up out of the blue in my shower, naked as the day you were born... and all of a sudden, my world completely tilted on its axis. The problem is, it took me so long to figure out that you were the person who actually changed the way I saw my world in the first place.”

 

Eyes widened in shock at the sudden turn in Beca’s speech, Chloe’s jaw dropped. They were now close enough to see each other more clearly; within arm’s reach, so to speak.

 

“From the moment I met you, I knew you’d change my life for the better, and I was right. And as to the response of your confession, I would wait an eternity if it meant that I would find someone as extraordinary as you to show me just why love is the most certain thing in the universe. Why? Because I can tell you right now that my love for you is never fixed, but ever changing, and that with time, it will only ever continue to grow. You are the greatest wonder of my Universe, Chloe. That is the only thing that will never ever change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. This took a while to get out. I love how space can be used as a metaphor for love when describing certain elements. Sure I am romanticising it, but it truly is beautiful when you think about it.


End file.
